What If?
by Hatake Sakura Love
Summary: What if Naruto's parents never died? What then? sucky summery but yea. GOOD STORY! READ! please R&R REVISED
1. Wish come true revised

**An: YAY this is my new story. Hope you like it. I've gone back and changed the names of Naruto's parents as I have found out what they are. XD YAY ME!**

**Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto nor will I ever. I just own this plot and the Character Kushina was inspired by my friend from Gaia. … Well the name at least**

Chapter 1: Wish come true

Fifteen-year-old Uzumaki Naruto lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He'd finally gotten home after training with Jiraiya and had just come back from rescuing Gaara from the Akatsuki. It's been a tiring week. Looking out of his window he spotted the brightest star in the sky and Naruto shut his eyes.

"I wonder what my life would be like if my parents never died. I wish they never died," he whispered to the star.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Naruto turned over and fell asleep. Unknown to him the star started glowing brighter as if to say something.

The next morning the smell of bacon cooking, which was funny, because he wasn't the one cooking. Lazily the blond opened his eyes before shutting them again. The blond moaned again and rolled over. Footsteps reached his ears. His bedroom door opened and the footsteps grew louder as they got closer to his bed. The bed sunk under weight and Naruto felt a hand reach out and stroke his hair.

A soft kind voice spoke out to him. "Naruto, sweet heart, its time to get up."

Naruto turned around to see a woman with short red hair and green eyes. **(AN: this is what some people believe his mother to look like)** He had seen this woman many times in his dreams, as it was funny cause he'd never seen her before. At least he thought so. That and from an old photo he had found in the orphanage file of him.

"Mom?" questioned Naruto. Was this a dream? It couldn't be cause it felt so real yet some dreams do feel real.

The woman smiled at him. "Come on sleepy head it's time to get up, breakfast is ready," said the woman. She leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek and walked out of the room.

Naruto laid staring and blinking at the ceiling. This couldn't be real, could it? Pinching his cheek Naruto winced at the pain. He was definitely awake. Sitting up quickly the blond jumped out of bed only to get tangled in the sheets. Naruto fell face first to the floor with a loud thump.

"Ow, ow," moaned Naruto as two objects from his bedside table fell on his head. Sitting Indian style on the floor he picked up the objects. Looking at the first he saw it was a picture of him and his genin team. Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Naruto smiled lightly and put it back on the table.

Then he picked up the second picture. Slowly he turned the picture over and his eyes went wide. There stood a twelve-year-old Naruto beaming and holding his forehead protector out to the camera. Standing behind him was the same woman who woke him up. She was smiling and hugging him from behind. Naruto's sensei Iruka stood beside him a tall blond man who had his hand on Naruto's head. What surprised him the most was that the blond man was the fourth Hokage.

Throwing the blankets off him Naruto ran from the room and into the kitchen.

"Mom?!" he cried.

Naruto's mother looked at him. "What is it?"

Naruto held up the picture. "When was this taken and who is he?" Naruto nearly shouted as he jabbed his finger at the blond haired man.

His mother laughed. "That's the day after you stole that forbidden scroll and gave your father and I a heart attack. Thank goodness Iruka found you before that Mitzuki guy but you ended up beating the shit out of him. Sure we were mad at you but after Iruka told us what happened and said that you had graduated we were so proud," she smiled.

"So, so, you mean the fourth Hokage's my dad?" asked Naruto very loudly.

A yawn was heard from behind him and Naruto turned around to see the fourth Hokage himself wearing a pair of flannel pajamas with swirls on them.

"What's all the yelling about son? And what do you mean am I your dad? Of course I am," said the fourth as he ruffled his son's hair and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Morning Kushina."

"Wait, but, didn't you die sealing the Kyuubi inside me?"

The fourth just laughed. "Me? No. I would have if the third hadn't stopped me. He sealed the Kyuubi and that allowed me to make sure that my son was known as a hero and not a monster."

Tears welled in Naruto's eyes and he wrapped his arms around his dad's waist and cried.

"I'm glad you're here dad," said the boy, his voice muffled by his dad's shirt.

The fourth chuckled. "So am I son. Are you okay?" he asked.

Naruto nodded.

Kushina wiped her hands on a towel and walked to the two of them. "He's been acting strange all morning. I think those two years with Jiraiya was a little too much for a twelve year old. Especially after every thing that's happened Minato. Sasuke leaving.."

"No, it's not that. My wish came true, my wish came true," cried Naruto.

"What wish, Naruto?" asked Minato.

"I wished that you guys were still alive. Yesterday you guys were dead and today you guys are here," Naruto buried his face in his dad's shirt again.

Both parents sweat dropped.

"Okay, Naruto, sweet heart. Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast, hm?" said Kushina as she led her son to the table.

Naruto wiped his eyes and hugged his mom around the waist. "I love you Mom," he said.

Kushina smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I love you too, now go and eat."

Naruto nodded and went to the table where he started eating. Kushina looked at her husband with a worried look on her face.

Minato smiled. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. Just a nightmare perhaps."

Kushina places a hand on her chin and looks at her son. "I… don't know… but maybe you're right."

Minato kisses his wife on the lips. "Of course I'm right. Now," he clapped his hands together. "Breakfast."

Kushina sighed and shook her head before joining her two favorite boys at the table.

**AN: YAY!! This is my new story idea. This is just a taste of things to come. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**


	2. A day with daddy Revised

**AN: Okay here is chapter two revised.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 2 A day with Daddy

After breakfast, Minato went to his bedroom to get dressed, Kushina started cleaning the kitchen, and Naruto just sat there. Looking around he noticed that this place wasn't his old apartment. It stead it was much larger and he could see just outside the back door was the entrance to the Hokage tower. Did they live in the Hokage manor? Well duh seeing as Minato was the Hokage.

"Naruto sweet heart, you better go get dressed or you're going to make your father late for his meeting," said Kushina as she started on the dishes.

Naruto looked at her. "Huh?"

His mother looked at him. "Did you forget that the Kazekage is coming today and wants to see you? It's been a week since you rescued him from the Akatsuki."

"A WEEK?! Are you serious?" asked Naruto shocked.

Kushina put a hand on her hip. "What has gotten into you Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto? You're acting like you don't remember anything from the past fifteen years. Go get dressed and no more questions young man," scolded Kushina. **(AN: Minato's last name is Namikaze and Uzumaki is Kushina's last name. the reason Naruto has both is because his parents weren't married when he was born)**

Naruto sweat dropped and ran straight to his room and started putting on his orange jumpsuit. On his desk he noticed the same necklace that Tsunade gave him. He grabbed it and ran from the room.

"Mom? Who gave me this?" he asked.

Kushina looked at her son then at the necklace. "Your grandmother, my silly little fox."

"My, grandmother? You mean Old lady Tsunade is my grandmother?" asked the stunned bow.

Kushina just gave her son a weird look and turned back around. A door opened from behind him and Naruto turned to see his father in his Hokage getup.

"Ready to go son?" asked Minato.

Naruto smiled. "Yeah," he said and ran to the door to get his shoes on.

Minato kissed his wife. "We'll be back for lunch and we're bringing a friend," he said and headed for the door. "Oh, Naruto can you grab my hat please, its on the couch."

Naruto looked up at his dad then over to the couch to see the red Hokage hat. Taking off his shoes again he ran over to the couch and grabbed the hat then ran back over to his dad. Minato laughed and placed the hat on top of Naruto's head, who just beamed at him.

After Naruto put his shoes back on the two left the manor and started walking. They didn't have to walk very far to get to the Hokage tower but it still was a little walk.

Naruto looked around expecting to see the normal glares but he was surprised to see people actually smiling at him.

"Good morning Hokage-sama, Naruto-kun. How are you this morning?" asked one woman who ran a fruit stand just outside the tower.

Minato stopped and smiled at her. "We're doing just great thank you. Say hello Naruto."

Naruto smiled nervously. "Good morning Ma'am," he said. The woman smiled at him and grabbed two pieces of fruit and handed them to Minato.

"For you and your son, Hokage-sama. Freshly picked just this morning." She smiled at them.

Minato bowed to her. "Thank you very much. Have a nice day," said Minato as he placed his hand behind his son's back and led him towards the tower. Naruto was completely baffled by this but decided to ignore it for now. Upon entering the Hokage tower Naruto spotted some one he recognized.

"Hey Hinata," he called and waved his arm.

As the girl turned around and spotted him a blush crept over her cheeks. "Oh, N-Naruto-kun. G-good morning. How are you?"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "I'm good. Um, I was wondering, could I talk to later?"

Hinata blushed. "Um yes sure."

"Great, meet me at training ground seven at say two-ish. I have to go to a meeting with my dad and I don't know when I'll be out. Okay?"

Hinata nodded.

"Great see you then," said Naruto as he grinned at her.

"Naruto, come on it's time to go," called Minato from the other side of the room.

"Coming," called Naruto and he grinned at Hinata again before running off.

Hinata stood there blushing. 'Naruto-kun… wants to talk, to me?' she thought. A smile came to her lips and she blushed even harder.

Naruto followed his dad up a flight of stairs to the conference room.

"Naruto can you go wait in the conference room there's something I have to… take care of before the meeting. So go on in and wait," said Minato.

His son nodded and entered the room. He didn't know exactly were to sit so he just sat down by the Hokage chair. He had never been in the conference before and didn't really know what to expect. But of course seeing as how his life as changed he figured he must have been to these meetings before. He wanted to talk to Hinata about things that may have been different. Sure he probably would have gone to fine Sakura but why look for her when Hinata was right there.

Naruto smirked lightly as he remembered the way she blushed when she saw him. He had to admit that Hinata was quite cute even if she was really quiet. But of course most guys didn't like the loud type of girls like Ino. Naruto himself didn't know what he liked. He thought he liked Sakura but now he wasn't so sure.

After sitting alone by himself for fifteen minutes his dad walked back into the room and Naruto burst out laughing. Minato came in wearing a rainbow colored wig and his face was painted to that of a clowns. Red cheeks, nose, lips, liquid white paper face. Oh it was a sight to see.

Minato took his hat off his son's face and placed it on his own. "Now Naruto, I'm going to ask you not to laugh cause I want to surprise the council," he said. He then winked and Naruto had to cover his mouth to keep himself from laughing. The boy nodded to his father who hid his face with the hat. At least he now knew where he got his trickster/joker attitude.

After about ten more minutes council members started pouring into the room and took their seats.

"Ah, Naruto-kun I see you have come to join us today," said one council member Naruto didn't know, as he stuck his hand out.

Naruto hesitantly shook his hand and smiled. "Uh, yeah, Dad invited me," replied Naruto as he pointed to his dad.

"Good morning Hokage-sama."

Minato nodded and took off his hat. "Good morning to you as well," he said. All the council members stared at him.

Naruto had to hold back his laughter.

"Um, Hokage-sama, today really isn't a good day for your jokes seeing as the Kazekage is coming today," said an elderly council member. Just then the door opened and in walked in the Kazekage of the sand village, Gaara.

Gaara looked at Minato and raised an invisible brow before walking over to him. Gaara took his finger and took a little bit of paint off of Minato's cheek then turned to Naruto and drew as smiley face on the blonde's cheek before wiping the remainder of paint on his own nose. He then sat himself in the seat beside Naruto.

All the council members sweat dropped while Minato and Naruto laughed. Gaara just smirked.

After a minute or so everything calmed down.

"Alright let us get this meeting started," said Minato as he wiped the paint of his face with a towel.

**An: here's another chapter. Okay I need some advice on something. I'm unsure of some pairings that I should do. This is what I had in mind.**

**NaruHina**

**KibaSaku (just to see if I can do it. That and I think it's cute)**

**ShikaTem. Okay I wanted to do ShikaTem cause it's obvious but my friend thinks I should do Shino X Temari just so we can piss Kankuro off. Tell me what you think about the pairings. XD**


	3. Hinata revised

**An: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated this story in a bit. I've had some things going on like my sister's graduation from college and my grandfather died but here is the new chapter.**

Chapter 3: Hinata

The meeting lasted to about noon, which Naruto didn't like because he was getting very hungry. As soon as the meeting was over and the council members were filing out of the room, Naruto jumped off his chair and ran over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara," he said with a big smile. Gaara looked at him and smiled as well.

"Hey Naruto, long time no see huh?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "What… I don't get a hug this time?" asked Gaara playfully.

Naruto blinked then gave Gaara a friendly hug and a laugh.

Minato walked up to the two boys. "All right you two. Come on, Kushina made lunch and it would be a good idea not to keep her waiting."

Both the boys nodded and left the room followed quickly by Minato.

"So Naruto, what are your plans after lunch?" asked Gaara who walked beside him.

Naruto looked at Gaara. "Huh? Oh, I'm meeting Hinata later at 2."

"Oh? Where are you meeting her?" asked the red head.

"Training ground seven." Naruto raised a brow at Gaara. "Why?"

Gaara shrugged. "No reason, after all… you and her have been as you would say, on and off for years." Naruto looked at him confused. "Oh come on Naruto. Don't you remember how almost every day its either Sakura or Hinata that you like?"

"Don't mind him Gaara, Naruto's been acting weird all morning, like he woke up with amnesia or something," said Minato.

Naruto glared lightly at his dad as the blond man just laughed. Naruto turned to Gaara as they entered the Hokage manor.

"Hay Gaara," he started.

"What?" replied the red head as he took off his Kazekage hat and shoes.

"How long have we known each other?"

Gaara looked at him with furrowed brows. "Well, we've known each other ever since our fathers became the fourth kage's." Gaara looked down. "Father…" Gaara growled and hit the wall with his fist making the blond boy jump.

"Gaara?" he questioned.

Gaara looked at him, his green eyes glaring at the wall. "I'll kill Orochimaru for what he's done. Killing my father, upsetting the balance of our villages. Sure I didn't like my father much but still," Gaara growled.

Naruto put up his hands. "Hey, hey… every things okay now Gaara. We worked it all out, calm down."

Gaara seemed to slump a little. "You're right."

"Honey, we're home," called Minato as he looked around for his wife.

Kushina smiled as she came out of the kitchen. "About time you boys got back. Hello Gaara-sama, it's good to see you again."

Gaara nodded to Kushina and sat on the couch beside Naruto. The boys sat there not talking for at least fifteen minutes as Kushina got lunch on the table.

Lunch was filled with small conversation about little things. Mostly stories about when Gaara and Naruto were little. Naruto was very intrigued by these stories and listened carefully so he could get a little glimpse of his past with his parents. He only laughed when everyone else did and he did find most things to be funny and some, not so funny but embarrassing. What surprised Naruto the most was that he had known Gaara pretty much his whole life and thanks to Naruto, Gaara wasn't as demented as he was in his old world but still demented none the less. But the whole scene at the chuunin exams still happened when Shukaku tried to get out and Naruto knocked even more sense into his best friend.

It was about one-thirty when Naruto departed from his house. Gaara was staying at the Hokage's mansion so he'd catch up with him later. Right now he had to keep his promise to Hinata and meet her. Naruto ran as fast as he could to training ground seven. Hinata was already there, waiting for him. The blond boy ran up to her panting.

"S-sorry, Hinata. Am I… Am I late?" asked Naruto as he tried to catch his breath.

Hinata giggled lightly. "N-no, you're right on time actually," smiled the girl.

Naruto looked at her. '_Okay I admit it, she's cute and I like her laugh_,' thought Naruto.

'_**I knew you would kit. I've been trying to tell you that for years but you never listened… course you didn't know I was here till you were twelve,' **_came the Kyuubi's voice in his head.

Naruto blinked. _'When the hell did you… never mind I don't want to know, Kyuubi.'_

The kitsune growled in Naruto's mind. _**'For the last time kit, my name is Yoko, not Kyuubi. Sure I have nine tails but that's not my name. My name is Yoko DAMNIT!'**_** (AN: which is true. I looked it up and the Kyuubi's name is Yoko according to Japanese legend.)**

Naruto winced. _'Okay, okay, you don't have to yell, Yoko.'_ The fox seemed to smile gratefully and went quiet.

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Um… N-Naruto-kun? You okay?" she asked.

Naruto looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Hinata blushed lightly and looked down. "Um… what did you want to talk to me about?"

Naruto sat on a log. "Everything."

Hinata blinked. "E-everything?"

Naruto looked at her. "Hinata… what was I like during school? Was I a troublemaker?"

Hinata sat beside him. "Well, you did love to play jokes on people and was often getting into trouble. But I think it was only because you wanted your father's attention, I mean with him being the Hokage and all. You always thought your dad was too busy to spend time with you so you caused trouble just so he'd come to the school. That and I guess it didn't help that kids always said to you that you would never be as great as your dad. You were always trying to get attention and many people I guess didn't like you for that but… I thought it was cute. " Hinata giggled lightly as she turned to smile at Naruto.

Naruto blushed lightly and smiled back softly. "Thanks Hinata-chan, oh and by the way," he said. Hinata blinked at him. "You said all that without stuttering for once." Naruto gave a fox like grin as Hinata blushed.

Hinata smiled and looked down as she dug her foot into the dirt.

Meanwhile in a nearby bush were two people spying on the cute couple.

"Kiba, why did you drag me all the way over here," whispered one Haruno Sakura as she glared at the boy beside her.

The boy in question, Inuzuka Kiba hushed her. "Look," he said as he pointed to Naruto and Hinata who were laughing about something Naruto said.

Sakura looked through the bush and spotted them. She gasped. "Oh my god, are they finally together?" she whispered as she leaned forward a little.

Kiba shrugged and sighed. "I knew I couldn't win Hinata's heart. She is so in love with Naruto that I'm left in the dust," whined Kiba quietly.

Sakura looked at him and patted him on the shoulder. "Don't worry you'll find someone someday," she said as she smiled at him.

Kiba smiled a little. "Thanks Sakura-chan."

Akamaru who was laying behind them looked between Kiba and Sakura. He gave an evil doggy grin and watched as the two stood.

"Come on we better leave these two to them selves," said Sakura as she pointed her thumb in Naruto and Hinata's direction. Kiba nodded. As Sakura started to walk away Akamaru lifted his tail and tripped the girl.

"Woah!" she squealed as she started to fall.

"Sakura!!" called Kiba as he reached out to grab her only to also be tripped by Akamaru and land on top of Sakura.

Sakura blinked and looked up at the male on top of her as Kiba stared down at the pink haired girl. Her hair was sprawled about her head and the two of them blushed. Kiba rolled off of her and sat up.

"Um, sorry," he said while still blushing.

Sakura sat up and fixed her skirt. "It's okay, Kiba-kun," replied Sakura. She stood. "Well, I'll uh… see you later." With that she walked off.

Kiba turned a glare to Akamaru who just gave a dog like chuckle. "You did that on purpose, didn't you Akamaru?" asked Kiba.

Akamaru barked lightly. Translation: _'What? I think you too looked cute together.' _Akamaru got up and started walking home.

Kiba blushed. "Akamaru!!" he yelled as he chased his dog down the street.

Over in the clearing Naruto and Hinata stopped laughing.

"Did you hear that?" asked Naruto.

Hinata nodded. "It sounded like Kiba-kun. I wonder what Akamaru's done this time?" she wondered.

Naruto looked at her. "Huh?"

Hinata giggled. "For the past couple weeks Akamaru's been playing jokes on Kiba."

"What kind of jokes?"

Hinata giggled again. "Actually I think he's trying to get Kiba to have a girlfriend cause he keeps knocking Kiba into random girls."

Naruto laughed. "Haha! That mutt, get a girlfriend? I'd like to see the day when that happens," laughed the blond.

Hinata laughed as well. "Naruto-kun! That's mean," she scolded but still couldn't help but laugh.

Naruto stood and held his hand out to Hinata. "Come on I'll walk you home," he said. Hinata looked from Naruto to his hand and back again. Naruto laughed. "I'm not gonna bite Hinata-chan." Hinata blushed and took his hand.

Naruto walked with Hinata down the street and over towards the Hyuuga part of the village.

'_Oh my god, Naruto-kun is holding my hand,_' thought Hinata with a blush on her cheeks.

Naruto looked at her and smiled softly. "Hey Hinata," he said.

Hinata looked at him. "Yes?"

Naruto smiled. "How about I take you out to dinner tomorrow night, Okay?"

Hinata blushed and stopped just outside the entrance door to the Hyuuga manor. "Um, sure, I'd love that, Naruto-kun."

The boy smiled and kissed the purple haired girl on the cheek. He then grinned at her.

"I'll pick you up at seven," he called as he ran away.

Hinata stood there blushing and didn't realize that her cousin Neji was standing behind them the whole time.

"So," said Neji making Hinata jump out of her skin, metaphorically speaking. Hinata whipped around and blushed as her eyes went wide at her cousin.

"So," he said again. "Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto finally asked you out?" he asked a small smile on his face. Hinata nodded. Neji smiled more. "Come on inside and don't worry, I'll cover for you tomorrow night."

Hinata smiled and hugged Neji. "Thank you Neji-nii-san," she smiled and ran into the manor.

Neji smirked and shook his head as he shut the door and followed his cousin into the manor.

**An: Woot Revised**


	4. Teasing revised

**An: Okay so after that last cute chapter here is the next one. (REVISED)**

Chapter 4: Teasing

When Naruto got home he looked like he was on cloud nine. Kushina was sitting on the couch for once and she was kitting, why, Naruto wasn't sure. Minato was seated beside her with his nose in Kushina's neck.

Kushina smiled at her son. "Hello Naruto, how was your date?"

Naruto blushed. "It wasn't a date," he said. His father chuckled.

"Well from the way you're acting it looks like it was a date to me," smirked Minato. Naruto glared lightly at his dad and grabbed one of the couch pillows before chucking it at his father.

"Hey!" laughed Minato as the pillow hit him in the stomach. "Be careful, what if that had hit your mother. You could of hurt your baby sister."

Naruto stopped what he was doing, as he was about to throw another pillow at his dad. "B-baby sister?" asked Naruto shocked.

Kushina blushed. "Yes Naruto. I just found out this morning that I'm pregnant. You dad is hoping it's a girl but it's to early to tell."

Naruto stood there shocked for a moment before a huge grinned spread over his face. "I'm gonna be a big brother," he said. Naruto pounced a fist into the air. "YATA!!

Gaara came out of the bathroom and looked at his friend. "What are you so happy about?"

Naruto ran over to Gaara and grabbed his hands before he started jumping up and down. "I'm gonna be a big brother!" cheered Naruto.

Gaara stuck a finger in his ear. "I see. So," said Gaara as he made the blond let go of him, "how was your date?"

"IT WASN'T A DATE DAMNIT!" yelled Naruto as he stopped jumping around.

"Seemed that way to me," replied Gaara.

"Shut up you stupid Raccoon," growled Naruto. Gaara glared at him.

"You wanna go you damn fox?"

"Bring it." Naruto hit Gaara with the pillow he had in his hand only to have the former ichibi host grab a pillow as well and start beating Naruto with it.

Kushina laughed_. 'Oh my precious fox, you've grown so big and strong since you were a baby. The third hokage would be proud of you my boy,"_ she thought as tears came to her eyes.

Minato looked at his wife and smiled at the look on her face. He understood how much she loved her son. _'When Naruto was born, was the same day the Kyuubi attacked. If it had not been for Sarutobi the village would have been destroyed… and I would have been dead. He took my place and I was able to stay with my family and make sure my son is known as a hero,'_ thought the proud father. Minato laughed at his son who was now rolling on the ground with Gaara, a flurry of feathers were everywhere.

"Grrr, damn raccoon, hold still," growled Naruto.

"NEVA!!!" yelled Gaara as he tried to pin Naruto down. Gaara swept Naruto's feet out from under him and pinned the boy. "Say Uncle!"

"NO!" retorted Naruto as he tried to get up.

"Say it fox!"

Naruto glared. "Never! The Namikaze-Uzumaki's never surrender!"

"Say it or I'll make you!"

"Do your worst Raccoon."

Gaara sighed. "Can't say I didn't warn you." Gaara let goes of his hands and twists Naruto's nipples making the boy howl in pain.

"AH! OKAY, OKAY UNCLE!!"

Gaara let go, stood up and brushed himself off. "Thank you." He then sat down and pretended that didn't happen.

Naruto sat beside his father and pouted.

Minato looked at his son. "Oh suck it up, Naruto. You are no Namikaze for they do not give up yet you did."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at his father. "Oh yeah, how would you like it? I bet you would give up to."

"Would not," said Minato.

Naruto pounced on his dad making him fall off the couch. "Oh really take this old man," with that said Naruto twisted Minato's nipples as well.

"Ow, ow, ow," whined Minato.

Kushina and Gaara just shook their heads and Gaara started knitting with the red haired woman after watching her for a few moments.

Hours later, once all the chaos had settled down and after dinner, the Uzumaki family and Gaara had settled themselves in the living room and had decided to watch a couple movies.

Naruto looked over at his friend. "Where are Temari and Kankuro?" he asked.

Gaara shrugged. "Temari is off some where with her boyfriend. She won't tell us who he is and Kankuro is most likely training with that girl, Tenten. They're spending way too much time together… which makes me suspicious." Gaara got up and left the house. "I'm going to investigate."

Fifteen minutes later Gaara came back looking absolutely mortified.

"What'd you find?" asked Naruto.

Gaara shuddered and sat down, staring off in to space.

"Um… okay?" said Naruto as he went back to watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail. Gaara snapped out of his daze just in time to see livestock being catapulted over the castle wall.

"What… the hell are you watching?" asked Gaara.

Naruto laughed. "Something funny." Naruto looked over at his parents and smiled. Minato was kissing Kushina's head gently as one of his hands lay on her stomach. Kushina had fallen asleep with a gentle smile on her face.

'_My parents are so cool and mom's really pretty. This is the greatest gift I could ever have,'_ he thought. Naruto looked out the window and up to the stars smiling. _'Arigato!'_ The stars brighten before dimming again as if to say you're welcome.

A shuffling noise made Naruto look at his parents again. Minato had stood up and picked up his wife. He carried the sleeping woman to the bedroom before coming back out looking at his watch.

"Come on boys," said Minato. "It's almost midnight, bedtime."

Naruto whined but Gaara just stood up and went to his room. Naruto grumbled and hugged his dad good night.

"Night Squirt," said Minato as he kissed the top of Naruto's head and ruffled his hair. Naruto smiled at him and walked in to his bedroom flopping on the bed.

"My parents are the coolest," smiled Naruto as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

The next morning Naruto woke up to someone moving about in his room. He opened his eyes a little and watched as his mom was putting some clothes in his drawers. Naruto smiled. _'They're still here,'_ he thought happily. Kushina turned to see Naruto awake.

"Good morning baby," she said as she put her basket on the floor and sat beside him. Naruto sat up and wrapped his arms around his mom's waist and snuggled to her.

"Morning Mommy," he said.

Kushina smiled softly and ran her fingers through his hair. "How'd you sleep?"

Naruto smiled up at her. "Good." He hugged her tighter. "I'm glad your still here."

Kushina laughed. "Why wouldn't I be? What's gotten into you? Are you sick?" She feels his forehead. "No, you're fine. You sure you're okay Naruto?"

Naruto wiped his eyes as they started to tear up. He nodded. "Yes Mom I'm fine. I just missed you a lot."

Kushina kissed his head. "Then no more year long trips with Jiraiya for you." The blonde woman stood and went back over to the dresser. Naruto watched his mom for a moment before speaking.

"Mom, how did you meet dad?" he asked.

Kushina stopped and turned to look at him. "How?" Naruto nodded as Kushina sat back down. "Well I met your dad while on a mission. I am not originally from Konoha. I'm from the land of whirlpool. They no longer have a hidden village because we don't have enough people but anyway. I was on a mission and I happen to run into your dad with his genin team. Part of my mission was actually to join up with a team from Konoha and Minato's team just happened to be that team. Now at first I didn't like your dad, too hyper for my taste, but after the two week long mission my visions on your dad changed. I headed back to my village but the two of us promised to keep in touch. When I found out that our hidden village was going to be disbanded I sent a letter to your father telling him that. He sent me one back saying he had become Hokage and he asked me to come live with him. So I did and things just happened from their."

Naruto looked at her. "That's it?"

Kushina giggled. "Well we got married at age twenty-one and then two years later I had you. Your father and I have been together all this time and with the new baby coming, your father is so excited. But come on time to get up," she said as she patted the boys knee, picked up her basket and left the room.

Naruto flopped back on his bed and smiled. A rustling came from his closet and just as he looked over there a red haired boy came catapulting out of the closet and landed on Naruto.

"AH!" screamed Naruto as Gaara landed on him. "What the hell are you doing in my closet?"

Gaara looked at him. "But I'm not in the closet anymore."

"…… Um are you really…"

Gaara cuts him off. "I wonder where Lee is?" With that Gaara got up and left the room leaving a very disturbed blond in his wake. Gaara stuck his head back in the room. "Are you going to see you girlfriend today?" he teased. (Girlfriend aka Hinata)

Naruto blushed. "She's not my girl friend yet damn it," yelled the boy as he chased a laughing Gaara out the bedroom.

"Yet?" grinned Gaara. Naruto blushed more and made a charging noise and attacked Gaara.

Minato came out of his room. "What's all this racket about?"

Gaara looked at him. "Your son has discovered the wonders of the opposite sex." Naruto went wide-eyed and blushed even more.

Minato became all teary eyed. "My little boy is growing up," he said and wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder. "Now Naruto, there comes a time in a man's life…"

"SHUT UP!" yelled Naruto as he attacked his father.

Kushina stuck her head out of the kitchen to see three boys wrestling and screaming in the hallway. She shook her head and went back in to making breakfast.

**AN: rolls over laughing OMG THIS IS HILARIOUS!! Did I actually write this?? XD Well anyway here you go chapter done. WOOT!**


	5. AN to my readers

To all my readers and fans. I am sorry I haven't updated in a while I have been busy with college, working, and working on costumes for my conventions. I am actually currently working a chapters for a few of my stories. I have just been extremely busy. Sorry for keeping you all waiting. Perhaps I will upload some chapters here in the next two weeks. Also I have had problems with my computer freezing and have actually lost several chapters because my computer had to fully reboot itself to the factory settings. Sorry!

Sincerely, Liz


	6. Another AN sorry

**A/N: **Just so everyone knows I wrote this BEFORE Kushina was introduced in the series and I made changes when I found out her hair was red. I am in the process in re-writing this story.


End file.
